There Are Two Types Of Friends
by SerenBunny
Summary: Rouge looses someone she classes as a friend, only to come out of the tunnel happier. Rouge comfort fic.


**Point to note!** This is a Rouge one shot. Based on a true event but changed. Basically my ex friend threw a major tizzy over me having lunch with her mother, proclaimed that her mum would choose her over me, then threw my friendship and trust in my face, forcing me to leave and close the door on an 7 and a half year friendship. But her mother phoned once she got the version of the story from her to see if I was alright, and we still meet up for lunch. Basically I've lost a so called friend and gained a woman that loves me, despite my imperfections which she things make me-me, and aren't that bad. Reviews are nice, but I'm not going to get hung up if I don't get any. Also, this is dedicated to my friend Janette, and also Dara, whose been there for me online for a rant, general friendship, and is a great writer.

* * *

**Title:** There Are Two Types Of Friends.  
**Summary:** Rouge looses someone she classes as a friend, only to come out of the tunnel happier. Rouge comfort fic.

* * *

Rouge glared through the tears as she stomped into the main hallway of the mansion, ignoring the whispers, the stairs and pointed fingers.

'Ah just want to get to ma room.' She thought, not glancing back as Professor Xavier called the other students into the media room and Jean pulled up the stragglers.

Walking mechanically to her bed room she thanked every power that she believed in that Kitty was on a date with Lance. Falling onto her bed she let the first tear of the night fall, others falling until she had to open her mouth to breath, the hurt in her head and heart too much to bear.

She heard Logan stop outside her closed door, heard him knock on it and ignored Scott's dismissive tone to leave her be, eventually opening it and walking across the darkened room, pausing at the bottom of her bed.

"Kid, what happened?" He asked, his face split between rage and concern.

"Its-its no-nothing Lo-Logan." She tried to steady her voice, unable to speak on one level.

"Something's bothering you kid, I don't need to be like Chuck or Jean to notice." He sat down on her bed and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What happened? Weren't you supposed to be out with that Elisa girl?"

Rage and sadness past her eyes as she nodded.

"What happened?"

Rouge sat up, pulling a pillow to hug as she shrugged.

"Now c'mon Rouge, she seems pretty level headed not to freak a week after you told her you was a mutant." 'Not that we didn't expect it.' He added silently, trying not to think it loud enough for her to hear accidentally. "Sure something seemed off about the girl but same goes for everyone."

Her breath had calmed down but her tears still fell, her makeup smeared over her face, no chance of salvation.

"She-she was okay with me bein' a mutant. T-though it was cool, ya know?" She laughed, a bark of a laugh that cause Logan to frown and reach for her hand.

"What happened?"

"We went to the mall and we were at the food court. She kept asking meh for money and I said no, an-and then-then she." She cut off, trying to not think of what her supposed best friend had said.

"_No? What do you mean 'no'?" Elisa demanded, putting her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side, letting her long brown hair flair. "Friends are supposed to lead friends money."_

"_Yeah, the same way friends are supposed to meet up when they both want to, not just the one, the way friends call each other, and text each other back." Rouge rolled her eyes, inside hating the anger and hatred in her friends face._

"_Look, just because you don't get friends doesn't mean you can hold me up to this insanely high level of what you expect from me okay!" She scoffed, her brown eyes rolling. "Look, I'm your friend."_

'_One that's patronising meh.' Rouge thought and suddenly things began to click._

_... she never walks me from a class, I always walk her ..._

_... I always start the texting and calls, never her ..._

_... the conversation always revolves around her, never anything I want to share ..._

_... we always do what she wants, regardless of what I think ..._

_... she always manages to put me down in front of other people, but is lovely when we're on our own ..._

"_But you have to remember, because of your little problem." She cast a glance all over Rouge and her lip lifted up in a half snarl and laugh as she scoffed. "I've been there for you. If it wasn't for me, you'd wouldn't have any friends, You think any of my friends will hang with you if they knew about you're curse? They'd choose me, their normal friend."_

_Rouge opened her mouth to reply but Elisa continued, ignoring the tears gathering in her 'friends' eyes, her face growing paler. "If it wasn't for me you'd still be the wall flower that you still are. If I choose to drop you, and I'm thinking about seriously doing it, you think an one will talk with you?"_

_Rouges eyes twitched and she stood up. "Am not asking anyone to choose. If anyone here is a bad friend it's you. But if you think am the bed one, ah guess this is it."_

_Without a backwards glance Rouge turned and left the food court, choosing to walk the 45 minutes to the Xavier Institute._

Logan growled as the door was chapped and Rouge closed their connection, tears still in her eyes.

A trio of girls stood in the hallway when he opened the door. A tall blonde, a short brunette and a round, medium heighted dyed mix. They had worried looks in their faces and jumped as he stepped towards them.

"Erm, hi, I'm Kelly." The last one waved then pointed to the blonde and brunette respectively. "That's Clara and Rose. We've friends of Rouges, and Elisa just told us her story of what happened, is she okay? Can we go in and see her?"

"What'd she tell you?" Logan asked as he heard Rouge come to the door frame.

"Ugh, the usual." She rolled her eyes. "That Rouge was the worst friend this side of Paris Hilton, bleh. So she told us all to chuck her. So we did."

"So what are all ah you doing here?" Rouge asked as she stepped into the hall.

"Rougey!" Clara gasped and ran to Rouge. "Oh this can't stand! Quick, where's the bathroom!"

"Clara, get off." Kelly rolled her eyes. We told Elisa, little miss can' say what she done wrong cause she does no wrong, to get lost. There is no way you'd say to her that you want us to choose between us and you. I mean c'mon , everyone knows we'd pick you."

Logan raised an eye brow as the brunette – Rose – slowly reached into her bag and withdrew something. A fistful of hair?

"Oh yea, Rose got a little, shall we say emotional." Kelly continued as Clara whipped out some baby wipes and began fixing the Goths hair (after putting on some gloves). "Little miss picture perfect's gotta 5 pm appointment with her hair dressers, but her mom isn't letting her miss school tomorrow."

"Close your eyes." Clara demanded and Rouge did as commanded. "Now, why didn't you tell us about your power?"

"P-power?" Rouge stuttered and tried to open her eyes.

"AH! I said keep them closed!" Clara demanded.

"Yea, Elisa kept going on and on about how you had this curse hanging over you that made you—" Rose elbowed Kelly who looked to her, then her eyes widened as she realised what she was saying. "Anyway, we accept you for who you are, the same way you accept our short comings. Clara's OCD ness, my insanity and lack of filter, and Rose's quietness and love of motorcycles."

"Blink." Clara demanded. "Cry one more time over something that isn't how cute you look in those black pumps and we'll make Rose give you a reason to cry."

Rouge snorted and Logan grinned outwardly. 'No need to worry Chuck, she's got it all sorted.'


End file.
